


The Last Time

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Max knows he should end things for Liz's safety, but he loves her too much to let her go.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Roswell, New Mexico  
Title: The Last Time  
Characters: Max Evans and Liz Ortecho  
Pairing: Max/Liz  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Max knows he should end things for Liz's safety, but he loves her too much to let her go.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Carina Adly MacKenzie owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 194 without title and ending.  
  
Word to use: Hesitate  
  
PUtP # 4: The Last Time  
  
After their first kiss, he realizes something. Each time he sees Liz over the next four months, he's putting her in danger because of what he is.

  
When she calls him a week later and asks to come over for dinner, he can't help but hesitate. He wants to see her but doesn't wanna put her in danger.

  
"Liz, I don't think.." Max starts to say it's not good idea, but can't. He tells himself that it's okay, she'll come over and it'll be the last time.

  
When Liz shows up, he opens the door and knows that he's lying to himself. "Come inside, please." He says and steps back for her to enter.

  
They sit on the couch together, eat, and talk about their weekend plans. While they're talking, Max wants to kiss her.

  
It's a bad idea, but he doesn't care. After a moment, he leans in and kisses her. He shouldn't do this. He needs to protect Liz from those who wanna kill him.

  
"What's wrong?" Liz asks when he pulls back.

  
He wants to tell her that it's the last time they're gonna see each other, but can't. He loves Liz and doesn't wanna give her up.

  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
